Sports Day
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: They had a lot of missed time to make up for and he had a feeling by the time it was over he'd have had a lot more exercise than any of the guys playing sports that day and he was sure he was going to enjoy it a lot more than they had too.


**Sports Day**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Nicola/Ollie

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:-** They had a lot of missed time to make up for and he had a feeling by the time it was over he'd have had a lot more exercise than any of the guys playing sports that day and he was sure he was going to enjoy it a lot more than they had too.

**Author's Note:- ** In answer to the lines challenge to include the following lines in a fic – "You were the only one who didn't smell of mouldy socks and grass" / "if it wasn't for you I might actually be having fun." / "Well you did say you wanted and excuse to….." Rated for sexual content and language enjoy and reviews would be delightful!

"Can you believe Malcolm organised this?" Nicola laughed sitting in the deck chair that Ollie had put out for her beside the football pitch where a team of Whitehall civil servants and men from the spin team were taking on a team of MP's in a charity football match.

"Yes I can Malc would organise an event shooting grannies in fucking barrel if he thought he'd get a few days good press out of it." Ollie replied glancing down the line of seats to where Glen and Teri had just leapt out of their screaming at Ben from their office as he kicked the ball past the chancellor to score the civil servants forth goal. "They're both getting a bit fucking excited we'll have two fucking heart attack cases on our hands before much longer if this keeps up."

"Yeah could be worse though we could be being forced to watch Glen in shorts running around that field, then we really would be in trouble." Nicola agreed as Glen came down toward them and she groaned quietly.

"Did you see that? I mean did you fucking see it that Ben is a great player we're hammering them." He shouted over the roar of the spectators as Malcolm tackled the Health minsters and they both ended up in the middle of the pitch with the referee trying to separate them. "Will you two cheer up get into the spirit have fun."

"Piss off Glen." Ollie sighed as Nicola tried to stifle a giggle "**If it wasn't for you I might actually be having fun** but listening to you and Terri scream and watching you jump yourselves into a matching set of heart attacks is enough to spoil the day for anyone."

"I'm enjoying myself." Nicola smiled as Glen stared sulkily at Ollie before turning his attention to her.

"That's more like it Nicola a little bit of departmental loyalty."

"I'm a minister Glen strictly speaking I should be on the side of the opposition but frankly I don't care who wins provided those four guys from Malcolm's office keep running past me in those very fucking tiny shorts." She said quietly laughing as Glen groaned loudly before walking away muttering about kill joys and how it was better than spending the day in the fucking office with fucking Malcolm yelling at them.

"So you're enjoying the men in tiny shorts then?" Ollie said quietly leaning toward her as she winked playfully at him.

"Damn right it's the only thing making it worthwhile to sit her in the dead of fucking winter you know the press are going to have a photo of me somewhere tomorrow looking miserable with my face tucked in my scarf and some stupid fucking heading about be being the ice fucking queen or something there has to be some perks to being forced to be here." She replied ignoring the look of mock hurt that he gave her and turning her attention back to the pitch.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and enjoy the fuckin party?" A very drunk Malcolm slurred as Nicola made her way to the door of the football club door later that night and threw Ollie a pleading "save me" look.

"You know she's a fucking party pooper Malc you go enjoy the party I'll make sure she gets home, nice match the best side won."

"Fuckin right it did come on team spin!" Malcolm shouted turning back to the party as a loud cheer went up and Ollie ushered Nicola by the elbow toward the car park.

"Take me home please I'm done with sweaty sportsmen for one day I want to get sweaty myself for a completely different reason." She whispered as they reached Ollie's car and he opened the door smiling broadly.

"I take it that's my place then?" He smiled as she nodded and he pulled out of the car park "I thought you'd have been angling to go home with one of your men in shorts tonight and I'd be blown out."

"Nah it's taken me a week to have an excuse to spend the whole night at your place I missed you." Nicola laughed reaching over and squeezing his leg gently. They'd had a week of insanity with long work days and evenings when she had no choice but to be at home and now that she'd finally managed to sort things so she could claim to have to stay away because of the match combined with the fact James was away himself probably screwing his PA as she spoke she couldn't wait to get back to his flat and make up for lost time. "Besides I checked them out and **you were the only one who didn't smell of mouldy socks and grass** so you're stuck with me."

"I suppose I'll have to find a way to suffer through." Ollie replied looking her up and down as they stopped at a set of traffic lights. "I hope to god you've something more revealing on under that coat you've had it wrapped so tightly round you all fucking day it's been torturing me."

"Oh I don't think you'll be disappointed." She smiled as he pulled his car into the underground parking garage at his apartment block and they made it up the stairs and through his door in record time. Waiting till he closed the door and turned the dead lock she finally took off the scarf she's been wearing all day and rang her fingers down the buttons of her thick wool overcoats slipping it off and letting it fall to the floor.

"Oh my god! Are you insane? What if someone had insisted you take your coat off, what if Malcolm had insisted you know he doesn't take no for a fucking answer." Ollie gasped as she kicked off the Ugg boots she'd been wearing all day and stood in front of him in nothing but a silky midnight blue negligée and stockings.

"No one was interested in what I was wearing they were too busy playing their stupid fucking macho boys game and then getting pissed besides you said it yourself in that coat you couldn't see even a hint of what I was wearing underneath but if you don't approve I can always go home and change."

"Don't you fucking dare."

"Then stop looking at me and fuck me. I've been thinking about this all day it's the only thing that's got me through and I'm not in the mood to wait. So seriously get on with it. Now!" Nicola said quietly the determination in her voice sending a rush of arousal through him. He knew that there wasn't a single person at the event they'd spent their day attending who would imagine that she could be so forceful, so in control. They saw the panicky, eccentric, neurosis ridden woman who bungled her way through days in the office and looked like she could never be in control of anything but he had learned that in these situations, when it was just them, she knew exactly what she wanted and she made sure he knew it.

"You drive me fucking crazy you realise that don't you?" He asked closing in on her, his lips crashing into hers as he backed her through the flat making it to the bedroom as she took control again her fingers deftly working their way under his t-shirt pushing it over his head before turning her attention to the button of his jeans leaving them and his boxers in a messy pile on the floor as she pushing him back onto the mattress batting away his hands as he tried to reach for her. "Nicola play nice I've been thinking about this all day too."

"Patience." Nicola said quietly kneeling on the bed beside him letting her hands roam his body dragging her nails down his chest as she straddled him and soaking up the desire laden groan he gave as she let him push the delicate satin over her hips and smiled as he discovered the the soft satin was all she'd been wearing the whole day.

"Jesus you are a wicked woman Nicola Murray." He whispered thrusting involuntarily into her hand as she stroked his length breaking what little control he'd been exhibiting. He knew what she was doing, he knew she was trying to push him to the edge so he would have no choice but to give in to how much he needed her, take back control and do exactly what she wanted him to. Gripping her wrists he moved her hands away sitting up and pulling her only item of clothing over her head before spinning them so she was the one pinned to the bed and he was in complete control. "Enough teasing now we do it my way and I am going to make you forget your own name let alone those fit guys in tiny shorts you've been ogling all day."

"What are you waiting for then?" Nicola purred kissing him hungrily as he thrust into her his desire and frustration evident in the way he had abandoned his usual tenderness and forgotten that he was usually the one who wanted to draw their time out and make the most of it. She'd known as the day went on that with her careful comments and covert touches she'd been driving him mad and now that was coming to fruition as he make love to her with a passion and force that sent her hurtling toward the edge in record time. "Harder Ollie, fuck me I need you to fuck me hard and fast." She shouted her words having the desired effect as she felt him fill her deeper and harder with each thrust and seconds later she exploded in an cascade of pleasure that saw her clinging to him riding out the tsunami of core shattering pleasure as he followed her falling exhausted onto the bed beside her as she curled into his side and he pulled her closer.

"That was fucking amazing Nicola, I mean it's always amazing but that was spectacular." Ollie gasped the effort of just getting his breath back seeming too much as she nodded smiling down at him before kissing him with a sated gentleness that told him she felt exactly the same.

"Yeah I'll say it was I don't think I'll have recovered in time to go into the office in the morning though." She smiled as he felt a surge of pride at the way she looked at him in that way that reminded him she didn't want anyone or anything other than him at these moments.

"**Well you did say you wanted an excuse to **get really sweaty I think I'll take our form of physical activity over Malcolm's football match any day." He laughed as her smile broadened and he knew their night had only just begun. They had a lot of missed time to make up for and he had a feeling by the time it was over he'd have had a lot more exercise than any of the guys playing sports that day and he was sure he was going to enjoy it a lot more than they had too.


End file.
